The Man Of Triforce
by Secret-o-Trainer
Summary: Link sets off to explore the lost land of Nyrule with a crew of Hylians.
1. Prologue

Lands based on OoT and takes place during aLttP and after TWW. Time is  
based on the Hyrulian universal time. Prologue:  
  
Date: 7th month 6th day of the year AD 1234  
  
A very long time ago, before the creation of the Triforce, and when the world was still very young, the first men of Hyrule came to be. War raged on between them for power. Then the goddesses came down and gave the world peace. The Hylians always were thanking the goddesses for peace. Time went on and people became sort of tired of the familiar lands.  
  
The goddesses then, in return for all the kindness of the Hylians, left their world but gave the Triforce. They gave it to wise men so that it may be protected from evil. But still, even the Triforce could not stop the human's great need to explore the world beyond.  
  
So...  
  
One day, a group of 5000 men went north, up the mountains they went. They called the mountain range: Crono Mountain Range...I do not know why but they did and that's that! So they traveled farther but some stayed up in the mountains for they liked the peacefulness, cool air, and great scenery of Hyrule and the unknown land. But so far, it was covered in mist so they could not see much.  
  
The group was now down to about 3500 for many had died of illness and diseases. And there also was the group of people that stayed in the mountains. But the group pressed on and recorded their surrounding lands. It was a hot and sunny day. They entered a large desert that went on for miles and miles it looked like. To the East, they saw a forest. To the West, they saw ocean. They headed towards the forest to look for water.  
  
After many days of traveling, they came upon a huge plateau. It must have been over 2,000 ft high for they could barely see the top. The men were close to the forest and hunters were sent to find animals, to kill them and bring them back for food. Now only about 1000 remained. It was hard to feed everyone. But the men started to dig into the giant plateau. They carved the stone into stairs that lead to the very top. After getting to the top, they found that there was an oasis there. There they built a village. Yes some then stayed at the plateau for it was very lovely. They could see far in the distant, the Crono Mountain Range and to the north was a giant gulf. In the middle was an island. And to the left were three smaller islands that were in the form of a triangle. The people called the three small islands the Tri Islands. And the larger one was to be called Quad. They called the plateau Hipeak and the village upon it: Farsite. They called the desert: Dester Desert for the map maker accidentally spelled Dester instead of Desert. So around 100 people stayed at the plateau and the rest left for the ocean in the North.  
  
The group got farther and farther until they stopped about 10 miles away from the sea. There they dug to find a spring. After much hard work and sacrificing, they got one! On top of that spring they built a huge tower, which was so high, that from the top, you could almost see the very village upon the plateau!!! Some more humans stayed there. They called the Tower: Nytow. So now only about 400 remained journeying onwards. North they went...and finally they left the desert and entered a huge field. The field reminded them of Hyrule Field, so they named it ....wait! Then they just forgot that they haven't even named the whole new land! They pondered for a long time...some even argued that it should be something like Syrule, or Byrule. Even though they were close, they were not close enough. For one man asked for the help of the Goddesses. Din answered saying this, "The great northern region of Hyrule shall be called Nyrule...for Nayru has been screaming at us for days and Farore and I can't take it anymore! So yes, Nyrule is the name of this land."  
  
So there farther North they went and a little closer to the ocean. Then they built Nyrule Castle and The Market. At the field they created another Len Len Ranch. Time went by and the People of Nyrule never visited the forest. It had no name. The People of Nyrule heard news of a young boy in Hyrule, a Hero of Time, who stopped evil.  
  
"A boy in strange green clothes. He rides on a horse and has a mighty sword. And he triumphs over evil..."  
  
But unfortunately even though Nyrule knew about Hyrule, Hyrule didn't know anything about Nyrule. Hyrule had forgotten... 


	2. The Unknown

CHAPTER 1: The Unknown  
  
Date: 4th month 21st day of the year AD 1441  
  
Everything was fine in the "New Hyrule." Link and Tetra were at Windfall Island to hang out at the Windfall Café. Link looked down into his bottle full of water...he stared at it. "Hey! Hello? Link! LINK!" Tetra yelled, "You've been staring at your water for over 5 hours! Man, I left to go see how the ship was doing, I come back and you're still staring. I then went over to see that rich guy and stole some of his money and I come back and you're still just staring!!! What's wrong with you!?" "Nothing...I'm just staring at water-" He stopped and started to stare at the water again. Tetra left. Link was thinking about Hyrule, and the King. He thought even Ganondorf, still there probably. A tear fell from his eye. It went down and landed in the water. What did he mean by new Hyrule?! Link was still wondering about the King's last words. This place is just a huge ocean! What could I do? I'm only 17 and everything has been the same!  
  
Link continued to think. Tetra was with the crew partying. They told stories and sung pirate songs, but Link stayed at the Windfall Café, still just thinking. "Hey man are gonna leave? Cuz its getting late man and everyone has left and all." The Café owner, Kameha, said. "Oh! Yeah okay bye!" Link said walking out the door. He went to the ship. It was now around 2:36 AM. Tetra and the whole crew were asleep next to the embers of the once roaring fire. He took off his boots, gloves and hat and just lied down on the floor and fell asleep.  
  
The Goddesses had begun to notice that their once beloved Hyrule was under the sea. They were starting to miss Hyrule. They knew that Nyrule was still protected but Hyrule lay in waste by now. Then they thought: maybe we could take away the ocean? And then let the islanders find out about Hyrule...hmm....  
  
Date: 4th month 21st day of the year AD 1589  
  
So many years went by. Link and Tetra had one son and a daughter. Their names were Zelda and Link.  
  
Then one day the grounds shook, huge waves struck every island. People trembled with fear as the sea slowly lowered. Lower and lower the water level went. Finally it stopped. All the islanders looked down into the giant valley. They saw a muddy lake, ruins of stone buildings. A tower tumbled. They saw a large forest covered in mud and sand. Everything was destroyed. Only Link and Zelda knew what it was.  
  
And as the People of the Islands went down the huge valley, they started to rebuild the place. The remade the castles, towns, replanted the forests, cleaned the lake. And during all this time, the descendants of Zelda scattered all over the land. Link didn't marry. He just settled down near the new growing forest. So nearly all trace of Link disappeared. Now the lands were revived. And everything settled. It has been over 100 years since the Great Sea receded.  
  
Date: 7th month 5th day of the year AD 1692  
  
Now archaeologists went to the remaining ruins of the old Hyrule Castle and learned much of its history. Who was the princess or What happened. They learned that the last ruler was girl named Princess Zelda. They publicly announced their findings and brought in artifacts to study. A descendant of Zelda was a girl and her name was Zelda. She saw what the archaeologists said, but actually she already knew. For the descendants passed down all knowledge of Ancient Hyrule. She was getting older and since there was no other who was to rule the land, she became Princess of Hyrule. Her brother became the Prince. Her father, the King, and her mother, the Queen.  
  
The Goddesses saw that the new People of Hyrule flourished and prospered. So one day, they brought down the Triforce and told deeper secrets to Zelda and her family. They told about the battle with Link and Ganondorf. They then told about earlier days. They told about the creation of the Triforce, and the world, and also the main Hero always appearing when needed. And with the name Link. Then after explaining much other things, they told about Nyrule, the land just north of Hyrule. They said how it has been living all these long years. Nyrule was actually forgotten around the time when the Hero of Time came. So that is mainly why the King didn't destroy it also.  
  
The Goddesses then told Zelda to send a group over there to bring back news and restore the peace between the lands. So Zelda did. And at that very time, there was a boy. He was an apprentice to a Sword Master. He also learned the bow, and many other weapons. His name was Link. He lived with his uncle, a woodsman, on the edge of the new Kokiri Forest. And at that very time that Princess Zelda was making a group to go to Nyrule, Link was in The Market, with goods to trade. He was also getting supplies and was entering the Castle to go see the Sword Master and practice. Princess Zelda saw him and knew immediately, just by his look: Tall, in green clothes and pointy hat, brown gloves and boots, belt, shield, and a long sword, that he was Link. She went to him: "Is your name Link?" Zelda asked. "Uh yes, yes it is," Link replied. "Okay. Well I have been searching for a person to lead this group to Nyrule. And you looked perfect for the job," Zelda said. "And I am asking if you accept the offer?" "Um well I'm going to the Sword Master to learn the way of the sword. I'm an apprentice. I can't just leave him!" Link said, "So I'm not really sure I can accept, or even have a chance." "I could tell him. We are actually good friends, the Sword Master and I. I bet he will let you go for this." "Well okay lets go see." Link said. So they walked to the Sword Master's room. "Hello and welcome!" Said the Sword Master, "Come in Link! Oh? And look! Princess Zelda! What brings you here with Link?" He asked. "Well," started Zelda, "I have invited him to lead my little travel group that will be setting off for Nyrule. And since he was an apprentice of yours, as I heard from him, I have come to ask that you let him go for this." "Oh yes, Link," the Sword Master turned to Link, "You have become a fine swordsman. I have been very pleased at you. I may be harsh and tough at times, but that is only because I want to push you to your limits. You have done very good for your level. In fact I have a present for you." He got up and walked to a long box. It was polished neatly. On it was a jade tablet that was wrapped with ribbon around the whole box.  
Link un wrapped the ribbon and read: To: Link From: The Sword Master, Dashu. Link then opened the wooden box and his he smiled. It was an iron long sword. It was so shiny that even in the dim of the room, it glowed brightly. Link could see himself smiling at the long sword. The hilt had a red leather. And there was a ruby inlay of some words on the blade. It was in Ancient Hyrulian. Link looked at it trying to translate the cryptic symbols. "It says: The Ruby Blade: Vesalo," the Sword Master said to Link. Zelda stared at it in wonder. "What about the Master Sword Link? Oh wait never mind. We wouldn't want to risk taking it out of Ganondorf's head. It may bring him back to life." Zelda said with a shiver. So Link went off to the Castle Meeting Room with Zelda. He went through many passages of giant stone halls. There were really worn out pictures of Zelda's ancestors on the walls. Finally Link and Zelda got to a giant wooden door that slowly opened inward. Inside was a fire and three tables with men sitting next to them feasting and talking. There was a window of stain glass to the left and to the right was another wooden door, but it was smaller.  
  
The people there welcomed Link and introduced themselves: A man big and bulky with brown hair and eyes got up and said, "I am Wesley, I come from here in The Market and I am a blacksmith." Another man got up as Wesley sat down. "I am Peter, I come from the Lake. I am a Fisherman." Peter was skinnier than Wesley, he had brown hair with some black in it and his eyes were a cold, dark green. Peter sat down next to Wesley and another man stood up. "I am Paul, I am from the Lake too, and I am a Merchant." Paul sat down near the fire. He had black hair with light brown eyes. They glittered in the light of the fire. He was taller than everyone in the room. And he had the same build as Peter. Another man stood up. "I am Alex, I live near the forest. I am a woodsman." Alex looked stronger than everyone there. He had light brown hair mixed with blond hair. He was a little taller than Wesley. Then a short man stood up. "I am Gloid, I am from the Mountain, and I am a miner." He sat down near Alex. He had a long red-brown beard. He was strong too. He had an ax with him and wore a leather belt that had a huge buckle. And the last man stood up: "I am Tom, I am a miner and friend of Gloid." He looked like Gloid too. But he looked older. He had a pick with him and a shorter red-brown beard. He sat down next to Gloid. Zelda then gave Link a map of half of the mountains and said, "Here is a map of a path up the mountains. I hope it helps you. And remember since you are the leader, you will have to make sure there is no arguing or anything." Link took it.  
  
It was early in the morning. The sun wasn't even up and the dew and mist was thick and cold. Link checked that their pony's straps were tight enough to hold the food, extra clothes, and matches and wood. Also it held water bags. Wesley and Paul filled the water bags and Peter and Gloid got some more clothes. Tom helped Link with the weapons and they planned what they would do when they got out of the map. Zelda said good bye once they got out of The Market gates. Link turn north with compass and lantern in hand and they headed north.  
They were getting to the mountains now. Their path slowly got steeper as they went up and up them mountain. It was getting cold in the fog. But once they got past the fog, they could see the sun rising above the horizon. It shone brightly on their faces and gave them hope. They still went higher and higher until they were walking in snow. It was only two inches deep so it didn't stop them. They stopped and had a frugal breakfast and moved on.  
The fog was beginning to clear and they could see a valley. In the middle of the valley was what appeared to be a village! The Company went down the mountain and into the valley. After about an hour of running down the mountain side, they got to the village. 


	3. The Village of Ting

Chapter 2: The Village of Ting  
  
DATE: 7th month 7th day of the year AD 1692  
  
There was a sign above the wooden gates that said: Welcome to the Village of Ting! Population: 37.  
The village was surrounded by a wood fence. There were two people at the gate, probably guards. One then saw the Company and said, "Halt! What business do you have here?" Alex responded, "We saw your village from the mountain top and have come seeking shelter for when the night comes. We do not mean to attack. We are journeying here from Hyrule." The guards looked at Alex with a suspicious look on their faces. At length one spoke, "Fine. We shall bring you to our chief." Then the guards opened the gate and lead the Company through the village. It wasn't big: It had 6 houses built in a circle. In the middle was a well. And to the right, Link saw a blacksmith, and to the left was a Shop. After about 10 minutes of walking, they came to a big building made of wood. They entered and inside was a giant Tingle! Link shivered at the sight of the big person in green. "Master, these strangers have come from Hyrule. We brought them here to make sure the village can trust them." Said a guard. "Ah, Hyrule. Yes, I know of Hyrule. Who are you and who sent you?" The Tingle said with a booming voice. Everyone introduced themselves and Link said, "Princess Zelda of Hyrule sent us to explore this land, the forgotten Nyrule." "Yes, Zelda. I know of Zelda. But I am guessing since the flooding of Hyrule, this is a new Zelda? Many years have gone by." The Great Tingle sighed, "Well here you are in Nyrule. Just north of here is the Crono Mountain Range. And any friend of a Zelda is welcomed here." He laughed and the guards left. The Company left after thanking him.  
They then split up to get supplies. Link and Paul went to refill the Company's water bags. Peter and Alex and Wesley went to get some more food at the Shop. And Gloid and Tom went to the blacksmith just to look around.  
  
At the Shop:  
  
"Hmm bread?" Peter said pointing to some bread that looked thin. "Yes, that is bread." "Okay then I'll get some." Peter said getting some packs and paying the clerk. Alex went to the back of the Shop where there were drinks. He got a red potion.  
  
Everyone met again at the well, "Where shall we stay?" Tom asked. "We could stay at that Inn." Gloid said pointing to a building that had a sign: Ting Inn. "I could have seen that," Tom said under his breath. So everyone went to the Inn to get rooms. It was already getting dark. "Hmm, we are starting to get low on money," Link said. He was right: They only had about 500 rupees left.  
The sun had set and it was dark outside. Link saw the people of Ting go to the building of the Great Tingle, Link wondered why. "I'm going out for a walk," said Link. "Don't be out too late!" Wesley said. Link left the Inn and walked to the Great Tingle building. Inside was a mighty fire, and everyone was dancing and feasting. There was music and laughter. Link left to go tell the others. "Okay! Come on guys!" Alex said. So they all left the Inn and went to the party. And for most of the night they ate and danced and told stories. When they went to bed, they were really tired. And to recover from the missing sleep, they stayed at the Inn a couple more days than planned. They didn't go to the parties anymore for they needed to move on. Now they only had about 435 rupees left.  
In the early morning they left the small village and headed farther north. They now got to the Crono Mountain Range. 


	4. The Mountain Passes

Chapter 3: The Mountain Passes  
  
DATE: 7th month 11th day of the year AD 1692  
  
The Company pressed on and the sun went over them. It was hot and the air was thin high up. They still went on and tried to stay under the patches of trees here and there to stay cool. Link went ahead to scout. An hour passed and he didn't return. Everyone was getting worried. Another hour passed and still Link did not return. Then night came upon the mountain and the Company made camp. But they couldn't sleep for they worried about Link. Then early in the morning, everyone was sleeping now, Link came back and awoke them. He had blood on his gloves and boots. He had a cut in him near his shoulder and he limped. His shield had little dents from arrows and his sword was covered in blood.  
"What happened?!" Paul cried.  
"I was going ahead," Link started slowly, "And I came to a giant wall. It ran on and blocked the path to the other side of the mountains. Then I turned and I heard something. I quickly got my shield and turned and saw an arrow hit the shield. All over the top of the wall were archers and catapults. They fired at me and I started to run. Then out of the Tell Forest, as I was informed, a group of at least 35 armored swordsmen came. I was struck above my shoulder here," Link pointed to the cut, "And after much battling I sliced them all down. I ran and fell from the pain. I awoke and was dizzy. I saw lights and shadows above me. There was whispering and pointing...towards me."  
"What then?" Wesley interrupted.  
"I got up and I saw that I was surrounded by many archers all aiming at me. I was on the top of a tower, on a balcony. Then fairies, lots of fairies, came down and blinded everyone else. They picked me up and carried me to a fairy fountain. I recovered there a little...it was night now. I saw a light and guessed it was all of you. So I went towards the light and I found everyone here sleeping."  
"Wow, we must find a way through!" Alex announced. Everyone knew that of course.  
"Well we certainly just barge up to the wall and yell at them to surrender! They outnumber us 1,000 to 1." Link said back.  
"What about the fairy fountain?" Peter spoke up.  
"Yes, are there any tunnels from there that we could take?" Tome said.  
"We could try," Link said slowly, "We could try."  
So Link led them to a cave. He entered and everyone else walked in cautiously. They went through the dark for a while and finally saw a light up ahead. Gloid rushed up. The others followed close behind. They soon got to the fountain. There was a pool of water in the middle, and fairies just above. Around there were 8 stone pillars with vines wrapping them. Behind the pool were steps into the dark.  
"Come, the Great Fairy is this way!" Link said to the others going up the stairs and into the dark.  
"Tom and I are used to such dark," Gloid whispered to everyone, "We can see many feet ahead and sense if there is to be a- whoa!" Gloid was lifted into the air and stuck in a net.  
"Heh, I forgot to tell everyone that there are traps set for safety." Said Link.  
"Tsk, tsk, tsk, I expected more from you Gloid! Ha!" Tom laughed. Everyone let out a little laugh too. Alex got out his dagger and cut the rope. Gloid fell to the ground and landed with a thump.  
"At least let me down easier," Gloid said annoyed. So they went on and the stairs went higher and higher. They then entered a tunnel with walls that glittered. Like sparked water falling like rain. But no one got wet. Paul touched a drop and it burst into many smaller lights. Finally after a bit of more climbing, they entered a giant cavern. There now was a lake. Trees were around some areas in patches. The Link went forward and the water stirred. Then out of it came the Great Fairy. The whole place was filled with light. Torches that weren't seen before lit up.  
"What brings Link and his Company to the Domain of the Great Fairy?" The Great Fairy asked.  
"We have come seeking a way to pass the wall." Gloid said.  
"The Crono Wall was built just recently. It is guarded by the Cronos. The Cronos are a people of the mountain and forest that are highly skilled in archery and the sword. They were afraid of the Flood of Hyrule so they built the wall if ever there was a flooding. But, of course, a wall cannot stop a flood from above."  
"I have been injured, as you saw before, and we want to learn if there is a tunnel that leads under the wall and to the other side of the mountain." Link spoke.  
"Yes...there is a tunnel," the Great Fairy then said slowly, "But it is full of darkness and danger."  
"What kind of danger?" Link asked slowly.  
"Dangers not of Hyrule, but of the "New World," the Great Fairy said.  
"What are these dangers?" Link asked.  
"Trolls are one thing. They turn to stone in sunlight, so they stay in the mountain. They usually yield axes and are swift in the dark. Orcs are another danger. There are many kinds of Orcs. But the Mountain Orcs hold shields and swords and some have axes. Some have magical powers. Also, there is a cave creature of mystery....It is the walls. It is in the walls. It can control the walls, the ground. It can make paths without sound, it can send stones tumbling down. It has no name, and it is never seen. It is just a shadow, but in the darkness, you will not be able to spot it."  
"Then how can we come out alive?" Alex said shivering at the thought of being eaten up by the cave.  
"Take these," the Great Fairy said. Then lights appeared in front of each of member of the Company. They were staffs. There was a ruby red stone on the top and the handle was made of golden stone. Then Link held it and saw there was Hylian written on the side. Link read it and said,  
"Brighten and awake, for the master's sake." Just then the stone lit up. It was shining a bright white light. It had some red in it.  
"These are Fairy Staffs, they light the dark. There are only 30 in this world. It takes over 300 years to make one. Don't loose them! They will never break and cannot be cut. The only way to destroy one is to take the stone off and throw it into a Fairy Lake. Here before you is one of the five Fairy Lakes." Everyone looked at their staff and said what Link said. Instantly the stones lit up like Links. "A cave leads out over there," the Great Fairy turned to the left. Everyone turned to the right to where it looked. There was a giant stone door with ruins on it. There were words of the Fairy Language and Link, same as everyone else, could not translate it. "If you push your staff's stone into that hole there, the door will open." The Great Fairy said pointing to a hole in the middle of the wall.  
"But rest for the night and go tomorrow. I can supply food and fairies for your journey in the dark." The Great Fairy said. So the Company set up camp next to the underground Fairy Lake and fell asleep.  
  
Date: 7th month 12th day of the year AD 1692  
  
Fairies came and awoke the Company. It was cold and damp. It was morning, very early in the morning. The sun wasn't up but the Company didn't know. The Great Fairy gave them cloaks that had hoods. And she gave them new packs that were bigger and much lighter. It was made of a magical material that the Fairies make. Fairies came and filled the packs with food and extra clothing. Also water and healing fairies. Some bottles and a big flask containing blue potion. The Company thanked the Great Fairy and all the other Fairies.  
Link went up to the Stone Wall and entered the stone in the hole. The ground rumbled and the doors slowly opened inward. The Company entered and lit their staffs. The tunnel was not that big but it was still about five feet above everyone's heads. It went on and on. Just as the whole Company passed the door, the cave rumbled and rocks blocked up the door: The Company was stuck in the tunnel until its end. 


	5. A Journey in the Dark Tunnels

Chapter 4:  
  
A Journey in the Dark Tunnel  
  
Date: 7th month 19th day of the year AD 1692  
  
It has been a week. They went forward and nothing has bothered them. They still had much food and every now and then they felt a breeze. The cool air running against their faces gave them hope in the dark. The Company was actually far past the wall now, but the exit was at the very end of the mountain. And the Crono Mountains go on for a long time. The Tunnel went deeper and deeper. Sometimes it rose.  
"Sigh, it just goes on," Gloid said, "I wonder if I shall ever see the sun and moon once again. Or smell the scent of trees and forest. I wonder if I shall ever see a town or even a building again." Everyone felt the same. But they went on and on. Link and most of the others began to think that the dangers left and weren't in the tunnel. But one night, they were proved wrong.  
Everyone was asleep except for the person on watch. It was Alex and Peter. They had one staff on. The hours went by and Link and Wesley took over. After that Paul and Tom. But when Gloid got up the earth rumbled. Gloid looked around and he saw darkness swallow up everyone one by one. He ran towards them trying to save them but he was too late and was swallowed up himself! They went down and down a tunnel. They were being dragged by the darkness. Finally they hit the ground and they looked around. They were in a giant carved room with many lights. There was fire and bones. Great pillars of stone. Then the Company saw Orcs! Many Orcs came and surrounded them.  
The Orcs then blindfolded them and took them to the Great Orc. The Great Orc spoke in the language of Orcs. The Company didn't understand. And the Great Orc didn't understand that the Company didn't understand his language. The Great Orc then arose. He was much bigger than the other Orcs. Then it seemed like he was angry. And he was: He was angry because the Company did not answer his questions. But the Company didn't know they were being questioned. Then the Great Orc signaled the other Orcs and they came and surrounded the Company once again. This time they took out their swords and axes. Link looked around. Then his expression showed the rest of the Company what they were about to do.  
An Orc then yelled out and Link jumped up, followed by the others. The Great Orc then realized that they should've been tied up. Link and the others got out their weapons and started to slice down the Orcs. Just then there was a rumble: boom. And another and another: boom....boom.......boom. Just then everyone turned to see three giant Trolls. One had a giant spiked club. Another had a giant ax. And the last one had giant rocks. Link got out his Hook Shot and fired at the Troll with the rocks.  
"Where'd he get that?!" Paul cried out.  
The Hook Shot hit the rock and the rock crumbled to dust. Link then got out his Bow and fired at the defenseless Troll. The others of the Company fought off Orcs and Link fought the Trolls.  
"Where did he get THAT?!" Peter yelled.  
Link then fired three Fire Arrows at once and struck the Troll without its rock. The Troll fell to the ground and landed on many Orcs. And the Orcs that dodged the Troll caught on fire. Soon the other Trolls were on fire and Link got out Vesalo, his sword.. He then charged it up until it glowed red. Then he started to spin with it and he spun so fast that he started to hover. He went through a whole bunch of Orcs, slicing them all, and he got to a Troll and started to charge up again. But the Troll swung his club and Link had to defend. Although Link wasn't hit by the club, the tremendous force that struck him, sent him flying back. Link then recovered and shot his Hook Shot at the Troll with the club. The Hook Shot got stuck in the Troll's chest. Link then pulled himself up and stabbed the Troll right through the stomach. The Troll fell and Link jumped off it before it hit the ground. Many of the Orcs then fled. The remaining Troll fled too. The Great Orc was no where to be found.  
The Company soon found a door that led back up to the main Tunnel. They headed on for another week without disturbance. But this time, they were more watchful than before.  
  
Date: 7th month 26th day of the year AD 1692  
  
Link was on guard for the night, or so they thought it was night. Link started to nod when suddenly he saw two pale eyes looking at him. Link got up and the eyes disappeared. Link then took a step forward with his sword and shield in hand but all was silent. Link turned and a wall appeared before him. It was not there before and it blocked his way to the rest of the Company! He was alone. He pounded on the wall but it was of no avail. He turned and lit his staff. For a moment he stood there, looking out into the darkness. Nothing. Link walked on.  
  
The Company awoke and were all frustrated to find that Link was missing. They called out: Link! LINK!!! But it was no use. They looked at the tunnel, it was different. It wasn't straight anymore: it turned to the left, as if a wall blocked the real path.  
"The Shadow," Tom spoke, "This must be the work of that Cave Shadow the Great Fairy spoke of." Everyone agreed.  
"Link must be on the other side of that wall that blocks the main tunnel, if our theory is correct," Alex said.  
"We must go on left then," Wesley spoke. So Wesley was now the temporary leader. He led on through the dark for several days.  
  
Date: 7th month 31st day of the year AD 1692  
  
The Company got to a point where there was a split in the tunnel. Left or right. The Company chose right and walked on another few days.  
  
Link was going along too and suddenly the tunnel turned left. So Link went that way.  
  
Date: 8th month 2nd day of the year AD 1692  
  
The Company then saw a light ahead and ran up to it. The tunnel got hotter and hotter and redder and redder. Just then, they came to a pool of lava. On the other side was another tunnel entrance. But the ground rumbled and the lava rose! The Company ran back to the other path. They ran for their lives as lava was close behind, ready to run over and burn them away. But the Company beat the lava and the lava slowed. Soon the lava stopped and started to cool. The Company was stuck on this path now.  
  
Link kept going on until he came to a pool of lava, which was the same lava pool that the Company were just at. Link saw the eruption on the other side and turned and was soon pursued with a lava flow ready to kill him! Another tunnel appeared, but it wasn't there before and Link ran through and it closed behind. Link was safe. But not for long for he heard more rumbles: boom..................boom.........................boom.  
Link drew Vesalo and his Hyrulian Shield. Link went on and soon got to a room with a fire in the middle. There were Orcs with drums and bats flew in the air above the fire. It was like a celebration and dance. Link hid behind a rock and stealthily moved around. Just then he quickly pulled an Orc and sliced it. Link went on in this manner until there were only a few Orcs. The Orcs then became aware of the missing Orcs and drew their axes and swords. Then Link looked up and saw the Great Orc, as he saw before, at the fire. Link got out his Hook Shot and aimed at it. Just then he fired and drew himself out and stabbed right through the Great Orc. Link jumped off and all started at it. It stood for a moment and then slowly at first, fell back. It hit the ground and it felt like an earthquake. Link almost lost his balance. Just then the room began to cave it! Link saw another tunnel at the other side of the room and ran for it. Orcs got in front, but Link sliced them all down. Link got to it just as the room was full of rocks.  
The Orcs would bother him no more. But Link was still vigil for Trolls and the Cave Shadow.  
  
Date: 8th month 4th day of the year AD 1692  
  
The Company continued on their path in the dark. It was all straight but occasionally there were cave ins and they would have to run. They got to another fork in the tunnel and had a hard time choosing. Finally Tom went forward to one path and stood their as if waiting for something. Then he moved to the other tunnel. He did the same thing. Then he turned and said,  
"This way," he said pointing to the right, "Air flows through in a gentle flow so there must be an opening." Everyone thought for a second and then agreed. So on they went.  
  
Link had a straight path, and nothing bothered him for days. He went on and on. But then, the path went steadily upward. New hope filled Link: This might be the end of my journey! He thought. Link ran up and he was right! Light! He ran out and he was in a clearing. Only about 25 yards away was a forest surrounding the area. Link was used to forests so he wasn't bothered. Link turned and looked up. The Crono Mountain Range went up and up. He saw snow on the top of the peaks. It was a sunny, cloudless day and Link was happy to be in the light once again.  
  
The Company continued until finally they saw light too. They ran with new hope as they ran out of the cave and into the open. They turned and saw the mountains behind them. But then when they turned back forward, they saw an endless desert. Wind was blowing the sand and dirt. It was all flat. It went on and on for as far as the eye can see. The Company's hope left them and they went on. 


End file.
